Houston, wir haben ein Problem
by Schaukelpferdchen
Summary: AU. Annie und Finnick lernen sich auf dem College kennen und lieben. Eine Geschichte über Freundschaft, Liebe und eben einfach nur das Leben. Mit jeder Menge Nebenchara-Power (Johanna, Thresh und co.)
1. Chapter 1

**Kapitel 1**

_~Annie~_

„Hallo und herzlich Willkommen in der University of Houston!" ein schlankes, blondes Mädchen trat energisch und mit Zahnpasta Lächeln auf Annie zu.

„Mein Name ist Jenny Goodwill und ich bin Buddy für die Erstsemester." Strahlend reichte sie Annie ihre Hand.

Jenny Goodwill hatte perfekt manikürte Fingernägel und Nagelbetten zum Niederkniehen.

Um ihr Handgelenk baumelte ein zartes Silberarmband auf dem mit kleinen Edelsteinen und in filigraner Schrift ein J stand. Sie trug ein hell rosarotes Polohemd und beige Caprihosen.

Alles an Jenny Goodwill schrie „Tochter aus gutem Hause".

„Hey." Annie konnte nicht anders als zurück zu lächeln.

„... und du bist?"

Auffordernd, die perfekt gezupften Augenbrauen nach oben gezogen sah Jenny sie an.

„Oh! Ach ja... Ich bin Annabel Cresta."

„Na dann, Annabel Cresta, lass uns doch mal sehen, wo du untergebracht bist!" voller Tatendrang machte sich Jenny daran ihre endlos lange Liste zu durchsuchen.

Während Jenny in ihren Unterlagen zu blättern begann, hatte Annie Zeit, den Campus genauer zu beobachten.

Eines war schon mal klar. Die University of Houston war groß. Laut dem Flyer, den Annie während der Anreise immer und immer wieder durchgelesen hatte, fasste das College 36.000 Studenten.

Der Campus war ein einziges Gewusel von Menschen. Große, kleine, dicke, dünne. Wohin man auch sah, neue Gesichter. Annie war absolut begeistert.

Allein der Gedanke, jetzt auch zu diesen 36.000 Studierenden zu gehören machte sie ganz hibbelig.

„Ah! Na da haben wir dich ja! Annabel Cresta, du bist in den Moody Towers untergebracht, Nord Turm, 5. Stock, Zimmer 503. Hier hast du einen Plan vom Campus. Damit du uns nicht gleich verloren gehst." zwinkernd drückte sie ihr eine zusammengefaltete Karte, auf der in großen, roten Buchstaben UH prangte, in die Hand.

„Okay, danke."

„Keine Ursache. Und falls du irgendwelche Fragen hast, du weißt wo du mich findest."

Ein weiteres Mal lächelte Jenny Goodwill Annie zu, dann wendete sie sich an den nächsten in der Warteschleife.

„Hallo und herzlich Willkommen in der University of Houston..."

Annie öffnete den Plan. Was hatte Jenny gesagt? Moody Towers, Nordturm.

Sie überflog die Skizze des Campus. Ah! Da war es ja! Wenn der Karte Glauben zu schenken war, befanden sich die Towers gleich hinter dem Willkommenscenter.

In einer Hand den Campus Plan, mit der anderen ihren Koffer ziehend, machte Annie sich auf den Weg.

Schließlich ragten vor ihr zwei große, graue Türme in die Höhe.

Auf einem roten, rechteckigen Schild stand in dicken Lettern „Moody Towers"

und mit Pfeilen war angezeigt, wo es zum Süd- und wo zum Nordturm ging.

Annie war erleichtert, die erste Hürde war geschafft.

…...

Vorsichtig öffnete Annie die Tür zu Zimmer 503. Auf ihr Klopfen hatte keiner reagiert, wahrscheinlich war ihre Zimmergenossin also noch nicht angekommen.

Sie betrat den Raum. Er war schmal geschnitten, links und rechts von ihr stand jeweils ein Einzelbett, hinter den Betten befanden sich, wieder genau parallel zu einander, Schreibtische und Bücherregale und an der Stirnseite spendete ein großes Fenster Licht.

Annie beschloss erst mal ihre Sachen auszupacken. Sie hievte ihren Koffer auf das linke Bett und machte sich an die Arbeit.

_~ Finnick und Jo ~_

„Sag mal bist du aufgeregt? Du hast so seltsam glasige Augen."

„Was ich?! So ein Quatsch!"

„Doch! Ganz sicher! Den Blick hattest du das letzte Mal drauf, als Mike O'Conell in der Grundschule gedroht hat dich zu verprügeln."

Finnick konnte einfach nicht anders als sie ein wenig aufzuziehen. Er kannte Johanna Mason nun schon sein ganzes Leben lang, hatte sie in den verschiedensten Emotionslagen erlebt. Fröhlich, traurig (als ihr Hund Thatcher gestorben war), immer mal wieder wütend und gerne ein wenig herablassend. Aber aufgeregt? Nein das war ein Gefühl, das Johanna Mason nun mal einfach nicht kannte.

Und doch stand sie nun vor ihm. Der Blick nervös herum fliegend, die Hände verkrampft. Sie versuchte vielleicht es zu vertuschen, aber Finnick kannte sie zu gut. Sie war aufgeregt.

„Du brauchst wirklich keine Angst zu haben, ich bin ja bei dir." Spöttisch blickte er auf sie herunter.

„Ach halt doch die Klappe Finn!" giftete Jo.

„Und wenn deine Mitbewohnerin total eklig zu dir ist und dir deine Stofftiere wegnimmt, dann kannst du zu mir ziehen, du schläfst einfach auf dem Teppich."

„Kannst du nicht mal fünf Minuten ruhig sein?!"

„Na ja... können schon." Finnicks Augen blitzten vor Vergnügen.

„Argh! Ich geh jetzt rüber, nach meiner Zimmernummer fragen." Genervt stapfte Jo davon.

„Ich warte hier auf dich!" flötete Finnick und setzte sich dann auf eine Bank in der Nähe.

Er freute sich dass Johanna und er nun das selbe College besuchten. Sie waren Nachbarn in Oakland und waren auf die selbe Schule gegangen. Jo war wie eine Schwester für ihn und obwohl er es nie zugeben würde hatte sie ihm im letzten Jahr gefehlt.

Finnick war nun ein Sophomore in den Fächern Englische Literatur und Journalismus. Er hatte noch keine Ahnung, was er nach dem Studium machen wollte aber um ehrlich zu sein hatte er auch gar keine Lust darüber zu nachdenken. Er war ein wahrer Meister darin Sachen zu verdrängen und würde sich erst Gedanken darüber machen, wenn er seinen Abschluss in der Tasche hatte.

„Hey Odair!"

Finnick fuhr herum und erkannte das grinsende Gesicht Thresh Davis.

Thresh war Finnicks Zimmergenosse und einer seiner besten Freunde an der Universität.

„Davis! Lange nicht gesehen!" Finnick stand auf und die beiden begrüßten sich mit einem Schulterklopfen.

„Was geht ab Alter? Wie war der Sommer in Kalifornien?"

„Ganz ok. Und bei dir? Wie war dein Job bei Davis – Möbel für den Außenbereich?"

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung! Mein Vater ist völlig vernarrt in die Idee, dass ich bei ihm einsteige. Ich hab keinen Plan wie ich ihm beibringen soll, dass ich Gartenmöbel ätzend finde." Thresh lachte, der verzweifelte Unterton in seiner Stimme blieb jedoch.

„Ich hab dir gleich gesagt..."

„... ja ich weiß 'Thresh, das ist eine blöde Idee, dein Vater wird gleich davon ausgehen, dass du in seine Fußstapfen treten willst.' Hätte ich mal lieber auf dich gehört. Aber lass uns von etwas anderem sprechen, ich muss sagen, ein paar der Erstsemester haben echt Potential. Wenn du verstehst was ich meine?"

Die beiden grinsten sich an.

„Wir müssen..."

„Diese Jenny Goodwill hat echt eine nervtötende Art." wurde Thresh von Jo unterbrochen

„Ich musste mich echt zusammen reißen, fast hätte ich ihr eine geknallt"

Mit genervtem Gesichtsausdruck und einem „UH-Campusguide" in der Hand stand Johanna vor ihnen.

Leicht irritiert musterte Thresh sie.

„Thresh, das ist Johanna Mason, sie kommt auch aus Oakland und ist für Wirtschaftswesen eingetragen. Jo, Thresh Davis, ebenfalls Wirtschaftswesen und mein Mitbewohner." stellte Finnick die beiden vor, die sich daraufhin die Hände schüttelten.

„Ich hab schon viel von dir gehört." grüßte Thresh

„Hoffentlich nur gutes?"

„Das beste."

Thresh und Jo grinsten sich, immer noch Hände schüttelnd, an.

„Sag mal flirtet ihr?! Ist ja widerlich!"

Finnick verzog das Gesicht.

„Jo? Was ist denn nun deine Zimmernummer?"

„Warte, ich habe es mir aufgeschrieben..." Jo wühlte in ihrer Hosentasche.

„Da! Nord Turm, Zimmer 503. Weißt du wo das ist?"

„Klar weiß er das! Wir sind im gleichen Turm!" meinte Thresh gut gelaunt

„Wir bringen dich hin."

…...

„501, 502, 503! Da haben wir es!" Finnick deutete auf eine helle Holztür, auf der in schwarzer Schrift '503' stand.

Kurz musterte Jo die Tür, dann stapfte sie darauf zu und öffnete sie ohne Anzuklopfen. Typisch Jo.

Zimmer 503 war eindeutig schon bezogen worden, auf dem linken der beiden hellbraunen Betten lag ein himmelblauer, bereits ausgeräumter Koffer, das Bett war schon mit einer zitronengelben Bettwäsche überzogen und an der Pinnwand, die über dem Bett hing, waren einige Fotos angebracht.

Ansonsten jedoch war das Zimmer leer. Scheinbar hatte sich Jos Zimmergenossin auf Entdeckungstour gemacht.

„Ich wette mit euch sie studiert Literatur." meinte Thresh, das linke Bett musternd.

„Wie kommst du denn bitte darauf? Ich sehe hier kein einziges Buch."Jo sah ihn fragend an, während sie die Fotos an der Pinnwand genauer betrachtete.

„Ich weiß nicht, aber dieses Bett ist so ordentlich, es wirkt nahezu literarisch, so stelle ich mir die Zimmerhälfte einer Literaturstudentin vor." erläuterte Thresh mit näselnder Stimme und einem Professorenblick. Bevor er in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach.

„Alter! Ich studiere Literatur! Von wegen ordentlich!" warf Finnick ebenfalls grinsend ein.

„Ausnahmen bestätigen die Regel mein Freund!" Die beiden Jungen sahen sich an und prusteten dann zeitgleich los.

„Ihr seid schrecklich kindisch, wisst ihr das? Jo, die immer noch die Fotografien musterte verdrehte die Augen. „Aber wenn wir jetzt eine Wette über ihr Hauptfach abschließen, sage ich sie studiert Fotografie."

„Ernsthaft? Nur weil an ihrer Pinnwand Fotos hängen? Die können genau so gut von jemand anders sein, außerdem ist es nicht so, als wären das hier professionelle Bilder. Das sind Fotos von ihr und ihren Freunden nichts weiter." bestimmt schüttelte Finnick den Kopf „Ich tippe auf Psychologie."

„Psychologie? Warum das denn?" Thresh sah seinen Mitbewohner fragend an.

„Keine Ahnung, nenne es männliche Intuition."

„Also gut, Thresh sagt Literatur, ich bin für Fotografie und Finnicks Intuition sagt ihm, dass sie Psychologie studiert. Was ist der Einsatz?"

„Keine Ahnung, wie wäre es mit so einer Art 'Du hast was gut Gutschein'" Finnick zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ach komm! Langweiliger geht es nicht." Johanna rümpfte die Nase „Ich bin für eine richtig schön fiese Aufgabe für die Verlierer, was und wann legt dann der Gewinner fest."

„Klingt gut." pflichtete Thresh bei.

Finnick beugte sich zu Thresh herüber. „Wenn Jo gewinnt sind wir am Arsch."

„Das kannst du laut sagen."

…...

Finnick kämpfte sich, seine Kursübersicht in der Hand, durch die Mengen.

Am schwarzen Brett wurden am ersten Tag alle Kurs- und Vorlesungstermine ausgehängt.

Finnick war von Anfang an klar gewesen, dass das ganze ein ziemliches Gedränge werden würde, daher war er erst extra spät (es war schon sieben Uhr) in Richtung Universitätszentrum aufgebrochen.

Und hatte es sich was gebracht? Nein. Es war ein heilloses Durcheinander.

Finn hatte für nur einen Blick aufs Schwarze Brett, mit anschließendem Abschreiben seiner Kurse, fast eine halbe Stunde angestanden.

Endlich war der Ausgang in Sicht. Finnick setzte sich auf die Stufen vor dem Gebäude um den Plan genauer zu studieren.

Sein erster Kurs war am Dienstag um 9:20 Vorlesungssaal 3 – Klassische Literatur mit Professor Cohen.

Immer noch den Kursplan studierend machte er sich auf den Weg zurück zu den Moody Towers.

Er hatte noch nicht einmal angefangen auszupacken, wahrscheinlich würde er wieder einmal die ersten Wochen einfach nur aus dem Koffer leben. So lange bis er alles getragen hatte, dann würde er alles auf einmal waschen und schließlich in seinen Schrank räumen. So lief es nach den Ferien immer ab.

Seine Mutter nannte so etwas einen schleifenden Lebensstil.

Als Finnick gerade die Eingangstür zum Nord Turm öffnen wollte knallte er plötzlich ziemlich heftig gegen eine andere Person. Finnick konnte sich gerade noch auf den Beinen halten, aber sein gegenüber, ein zierliches, dunkelhaariges, Mädchen, landete mit voller Wucht auf dem Pflasterboden.

„Oh Mann, Scheiße, tut mir Leid! Geht es dir gut?" Finnick beugte sich zu ihr herunter.

„Alles in Ordnung,, ich..." plötzlich riss sie erschrocken die Augen auf. „Meine Kamera!"

Finnick folgte ihrem entsetzten Blick und erspähte besagte Kamera etwa zwei Meter von ihnen entfernt, auf dem Boden. Das schwarze Gehäuse war herunter gebrochen.

Auf allen Vieren rutschte das Mädchen darauf zu.

„Oh, Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße" murmelte sie während sie versuchte das Gehäuse wieder an zudrücken.

„Verdammt, hab ich sie geschrottet?" zerknirscht kratzte sich Finnick am Hinterkopf.

Da erst schien dem Mädchen wieder einzufallen, dass sie nicht allein war.

Verlegen strich sie sich eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr und blickte zu ihm auf.

„Ich hoffe mit ein wenig Klebeband wird es wieder."

„Ok. Gut. Also, Sorry noch mal."

„Aber das war doch nicht deine Schuld, ich hätte besser aufpassen sollen."

Das Mädchen rappelte sich auf und streckte ihm ihre Hand entgegen „Ich bin übrigens Annie."

Er griff nach ihrer Hand.

„Finnick."

...

Also dann...

Das ist sie also, meine erste richtige Fanfiction. (woooohooo!)

Ich hab die Idee dazu jetzt schon seit gut einem halben Jahr im Kopf, hab mich aber nur dazu durchringen können anzufangen.

Ich will ehrlich sein, ich bin so ziemlich das Gegenteil von einem konsequenten Menschen.

Ob diese FF also jemals vollendet wird steht in den Sternen.

Ich bitte euch daher und weil ich nun mal einfach wissen will, was ihr von meiner Geschichte (bis jetzt) haltet, ganz ganz fleißig zu kommentieren. *flehender Blick*

Dann bis hoffentlich zum nächsten Kapi.

LG

Schaukelpferdchen 3


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2**

~Annie~

So. Das müsste halten. Annie legte ihre Kamera zufrieden vor sich auf ihren Schreibtisch.

Sonderlich ästhetisch sah sie jetzt, mit drei Schichten Klebeband umwickelt, zwar nicht mehr aus, aber ansonsten war das Gerät noch in Takt.

Kritisch beäugte sie denn Fotoapparat.

Ihr war echt das Herz stehen geblieben, als sie ihre, hart ersparte, Kamera auf dem Boden hatte Liegen sehen. Da hatte sie ja noch mal Glück im Unglück gehabt.

Dem Jungen mit dem sie zusammengestoßen war, Finnick, war mit Sicherheit auch ein Stein vom Herzen gefallen. Er hatte darauf bestanden ihr die Kamera zu erstatten, sollte sie wirklich nicht mehr zu retten sein.

Annie hatte sein Angebot sofort abgelehnt, immerhin war das Ganze genauso ihre Schuld gewesen.

Sie lehnte sich in dem einfachen, Holz Drehstuhl zurück. Was für ein Tag.

In ihrer Hosentasche vibrierte ihr Handy.

Annie zog es heraus und blickte auf das Display.

_- 1 ungelesen Nachricht, Liz :*-_

_**Liz : **Hey Bell... Wie ist der Süden?:D_

Bei dem Gedanken an ihre Freundin musste Annie unwillkürlich lächeln.

Elizabeth Cooper war, zusammen mit Clove Miller und Claire vanDyke, eine von Annies besten und ältesten Freundinnen.

Sie kannten sich schon seit fast zwölf Jahren und waren praktisch zusammen aufgewachsen.

_**Annie: **Hey :* ganz ok. Und bei dir? ^-^ Hält Portland was es verspricht?_

Liz hatte sich an der Portland State University eingeschrieben. Soweit Annie zurückdenken konnte, wollte Liz schon immer Lehrerin werden, sie konnte wahnsinnig gut mit Kindern. Was sicher auch an ihrer eigenen lebensfrohen, oftmals auch kindischen Art lag.

_**Liz:** Na ja... um ehrlich zu sein schüttet es jetzt seit zwei Stunden wie aus Eimern... Nicht so prickelnd, aber ansonsten ist alles in Ordnung. ;-)_

_**Annie:** Du Arme... :-P Um das Wetter muss ich mir in Houston glaub ich keine großen Sorgen machen, ich wurde heute schon mit strahlendem Sonnenschein begrüßt._

_**Liz: **Oh Mann, ich seh's gerade vor mir: du, strahlender Sonnenschein und lauter heiße Typen. *-* Ich hätte mich auch in Houston einschreiben sollen, da gibt es sicher auch ein Education-Programm und nebenbei könnte ich mal so richtig schön an meiner Bräune arbeiten._

_Du hasts gut Bell! O.o_

_**Annie:** Wenns dich tröstet – von dem was ich bisher gesehen habe, sind die Kerle hier in Texas nicht viel besser als in Oregon B)._

Das Zuschlagen der Zimmertür ließ Annie hochfahren.

Ihre Mitbewohnerin, Johanna, stand, mit einem Handtuch durch ihre kurzen Haare wuschelnd, vor ihr.

„Was hast du denn mit der angestellt?", Johanna deutete auf Annies Kamera.

Annie folgte ihrem Blick.

„Ist mir herunter gefallen."

Johanna ging auf ihren Schrank zu, wühlte in ihren Sachen nach einer Bürste und begann sich die Haare zu kämmen.

„Du bist noch nicht mal einen Tag lang hier und hast es schon geschafft deine Kamera zu demolieren, das fängt ja gut an," Johanna grinste.

Annie wusste nicht so recht wie sie Johanna einschätzen sollte. Sie wirkte sehr selbstbewusst, wie jemand, der kein Problem damit hatte offen seine Meinung zu sagen, jemand dem es egal war was andere Menschen von ihm dachten.

Das ziemliche Gegenteil von Annie.

Schon als sie sich kennen gelernt hatten, hatte sich Annie gefragt, ob sie sich mit ihr verstehen würde.

_*** Flashback ***_

_Als Annie, nach einer ausgiebigen Tour über den Campus, zu Zimmer 503 zurück kehrte, hörte sie schon von draußen, wie jemand im Raum auf und ab ging._

_Ihre Mitbewohnerin war nun also angekommen._

_Kurz zögerte Annie. Was wenn sie nun überhaupt nicht mit dem anderen Mädchen zurecht kam?_

_Nervös fuhr sie sich noch einmal durch ihre braunen, schulterlangen Locken._

„_Du bist 18 Jahre alt, benimm dich auch so!", sagte sie sich und klopfte schließlich an._

„_Ja?", kam es von Innen._

_Langsam öffnete Annie die Tür und spähte hinein._

_Auf dem großen, grünen Teppich, in der Mitte des Raumes, stand ein schlaksiges Mädchen._

_Sie hatte kurze, braune Haare und trug eine zerrissene Jeans und ein schwarzes Tank Top._

„_Hi. Ich bin Annie. Ich schätze wie sind Zimmergenossen?", begrüßte Annie sie,_

„_Sieht so aus.", das Mädchen zuckte mit den Schultern. „ Ich bin Johanna, aber nenn mich ruhig Jo."_

_Unsicher, was sie als nächstes sagen sollte, setzte Annie sich auf ihr Bett._

_Jo machte sich weiter daran, den Inhalt ihres Koffers in den Schrank hinter der Tür zu räumen._

„_Na toll. Peinliches Schweigen.", dachte sich Annie und zupfte nervös an ihrem geblümten Rock._

_Sie hasste solche Situationen. Wenn man nicht wusste was und ob man etwas sagen sollte und betete, dass der Andere das Schweigen brechen würde._

_Johanna schien kein Problem mit der Stille zu haben und schichtete unbeirrt ein Teil nach dem anderen in den Kasten._

_Von draußen drangen Stimmen und Gelächter zu ihnen hinauf, Vögel zwitscherten. Irgendwo fuhr ein Rettungswagen._

_Annie hatte sich mittlerweile ihren Fingernägeln zugewandt. _

_Im Gang hörte man jemanden laufen._

_Schließlich wurde Annie das erdrückende Schweigen zu viel._

„_Und woher kommst du?", sie hatte einen Kloß im Hals und fast schon dachte sie, Johanna hatte sie nicht gehört._

„_Ich komme aus Portland, Kalifornien. Und du?"_

„_Astoria, Oregon"_

_*** Flashback Ende ***_

Annie beschloss auch erst mal duschen zu gehen, schnappte sich ihren Toilettenbeutel und verließ das Zimmer.

…...

„Guten Tag und herzlich Willkommen zu Fotogeschichte Grundkurs eins."

Ein hagerer, kleiner Mann mittleren Alters betrat Hörsaal 2.

Er hatte braunes, lichter werdendes Haar, eine Hakennase und wässrige Augen. Unter dem Arm geklemmt trug er eine heruntergekommene, braune Ledertasche, die aussah als berste sie gleich, so voll gestopft war sie.

„Mein Name ist Eliah Armstrong. Lassen Sie uns beginnen."

Ohne weitere Umschweife stellte sich Professor Armstrong nach vorne, legte seine Tasche auf das Pult und wühlte darin nach einem USB-Stick mit dem er eine umfassende Power Point Präsentation zum Stoff des ersten Semesters startete.

Annie versuchte alles in sich auf zu saugen, was der Professor von sich gab und machte sich hie und da Notizen.

Eliah Armstrong hatte eine schrecklich monotone Art Vorträge zu halten und so war Annie nach dem sie den Kurs verließ alles andere als begeistert.

Ihr war von Anfang an klar gewesen, dass es, so sehr sie die Fotografie auch liebte, in diesem Studium Fächer geben würde die ihr schwer fallen und nicht gefallen würden.

Fotogeschichte gehörte nun offiziell auch zu diesen Fächern.

Ziemlich niedergeschlagen steuerte Annie auf die Starbucks Filiale des Campus zu.

Sie wollte sich erst mal eine Auszeit nehmen bevor am Nachmittag ihr Bildbearbeitungskurs startete.

…...

~Finnick~

Finnick ließ die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen.

„Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie nervig Freie Literatur ist.", klagte er „ Und dabei liegt es ja noch nicht mal am Fach! Professor Stanley ist einfach so dermaßen anstrengend! Er redet ununterbrochen nur von sich selbst! Den ganzen Vortrag über! Und sein Lachen erst! Ich dachte echt ich geh ihm an die Gurgel!", Finnick ließ sein blaues Literatur Buch auf den Schreibtisch fallen, ehe er sich auf sein Bett warf.

Thresh lungerte ihm gegenüber auf seinem eigenen Bett und sah ihn über den Rand seines grauen Laptops belustigt an.

„Das Cohen eine Pfeife ist weißt du aber nicht erst seit heute."

„Nach den Ferien hatte ich es verdrängt."

Finnick legte sich auf den Rücken, den Arm über den Augen.

Thresh wandte sich wieder dem Gerät vor ihm zu. Wahrscheinlich arbeitete er wieder an einer Firmenstatistik. Ganz vertieft in seine Arbeit, mit seiner Lesebrille auf der Nase, sah er aus wie ein Wirtschaftsstudent aus dem Bilderbuch. Aber bei einem Blick auf sein Metallica T-Shirt und die zerschlissene Jeans, wurde dieser Eindruck sofort überholt.

Plötzlich gab Finns Handy ein kurzes Piepen von sich. Finnick richtete sich auf und griff danach. Als er die Nachricht las, lachte er in sich hinein.

Thresh sah neugierig zu ihm herüber."Was?"

„Jo. Sie lädt uns in ihr Zimmer ein. Sie sagt, und ich zitiere: Meine Mitbewohnerin ist gerade wieder ins Zimmer zurück gekommen. Zeit unsere Wette aufzulösen."

„Na dann!"Thresh klappte seinen Laptop zu und legte ihn zu seinen Büchern auf den Schreibtisch.

Finnick hievte sich ebenfalls von seinem Bett auf.

„Ich hoffe echt, sie studiert nicht Fotografie.", Finn drückte die Tür auf und die beiden Jungen machten sich auf den Weg zwei Stockwerke tiefer, zu Zimmer 503.

„Du sprichst mir aus der Seele, Alter! Jo wirkt wie jemand mit Visionen." Thresh zog das letzte Wort lang und sah seinen Mitbewohner bedeutend an.

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung! Glaub mir. Das Mädchen kennt keine Gnade."

„Aber vielleicht hat Jo ja auch gar nicht gewonnen und wir machen uns ganz um sonst Sorgen.",meinte Thresh bemüht optimistisch.

Mittlerweile hatten sie Johannas Zimmer erreicht. Thresh klopfte kurz, fest an.

Sie hörten wir jemand zur Tür lief und schließlich blickten sie in Jos grinsendes Gesicht.

„Da seit ihr ja!" Sie trat einen Schritt zurück und öffnete ihnen gut gelaunt die Tür.

Finnick und Thresh ließen sich nicht lange bitten und traten gespannt ein.

Auf dem linken der beiden Schreibtischstühle saß ein zierliches Mädchen.

Finnick erkannte sie sofort. Die dunklen, wirren Locken hatte sie im Gegensatz zum Vortag zusammen gebunden. Und statt dem grauen Jeansrock und dem weißen T-Shirt trug sie nun ein lindgrünes Sommerkleid aber trotzdem war es unverkennbar.

Das Mädchen mit dem er am Vortag zusammen gestoßen war, war Johannas Mitbewohnerin.

Das hieß dann also auch...

„Fotografie, nicht wahr?" Finnick sah Annie fragend, mit einem resigniertem Gesichtsausdruck an.

…...

„Ihr habt also eine Wette über mein Hauptfach abgelegt?", wiederholte Annie, was ihr eben erklärt worden war.

„Genau.", Thresh, der mittlerweile auf Johannas Schreibtischstuhl saß, nickte ihr zu.

„Und ich hab gewonnen.", triumphierend grinste Jo in die Runde.

„Okay." Annie runzelte die Stirn. „Was war der Preis?"

„Ich darf für die beiden eine wunderschöne Aufgabe aussuchen." Mit einem zufriedenen, nahezu sadistischen Gesichtsausdruck, ließ sich Jo auf ihr ungemachtes Bett fallen.

Die Jungen stöhnten auf.

Annie musste kichern. „Literatur? Ernsthaft?"

Thresh prustete auch los. „Ja, ich meine hätte doch sein können."

Sie grinsten sich an.

„Wisst ihr was eigentlich nur fair wäre?" Finnick sah fragend in die Runde. „Ich finde, da wir mit dieser Wette quasi in Annies Privatsphäre eingedrungen sind, wäre es nur gerecht, sie mit einzubeziehen. Sie sollte zusammen mit Jo die Aufgabe auswählen." Siegessicher verschränkte er die Arme.

„Oh ja! Genau! Sozusagen als Entschädigung!" Thresh wusste sofort worauf Finnick hinaus wollte.

Jo musterte die Sophomores skeptisch. Ihr war klar was sie sich von dieser Regeländerung erhofften. Ihr Blick schweifte zu Annie. Wenn sie Pech hatte, würde ihr ihre Mitbewohnerin den ganzen herrlichen Plan versauen.

Da jedoch bemerkte sie das verheißungsvolle Glitzern in Annies blau grünen Augen.

Vielleicht war sie ja gar nicht so unschuldig, wie sie auf den ersten Blick wirkte?

Stille Wasser waren ja bekanntlich tief.

„Okay. Ich bin dabei.", Jo nickte kurz und zustimmend.

Auf Annies Gesicht breitete sich ein breites Grinsen aus. Das würde bestimmt noch lustig werden.

...

**Das ist dann also Kapitel Nummer 2! ^-^**

**Bis hierhin würd ich mal sagen, war das ganze eher noch eine Einleitung.**

**Ab dem nächsten Chapter also Action!**

**Wieder - bitte fleißig reviewn. Ist echt frustrierend, wenn sich keiner meldet.**

**LG :***


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3**

~Finnick~

Einen Starbucks Kaffe in der Hand und seine Umhängetasche über die Schulter geworfen, überquerte Finnick den Campus.

Es war Donnerstag und er hatte noch eine halbe Stunde Zeit, bis sein Journalismuskurs startete.

Er setzte sich auf eine der Parkbänke, am Rande der großen grünen Wiese, die sich vor dem Universitätstreffpunkt erstreckte.

Die Sonne schien ihm in den Nacken, als er sein abgegriffenes Journalismus Buch aus der Tasche holte, um den Stoff wieder ein wenig zu wiederholen.

Journalismus war ein Fach, dass Finnick eigentlich nur seiner Mutter zu liebe gewählt hatte.

Sie hatte sich ein Studium mit Zukunft für ihren Sohn gewünscht.

Als er damals, in seinem Senioryear an der Highschool, entscheiden hatte müssen, was und ob er denn nun Studieren wollte, war Finnick offengestanden überrumpelt gewesen.

Der Highschool Abschluss war ihm immer so weit entfernt vorgekommen, dass er völlig überrumpelt gewesen war, als er dann auf einmal in greifbare Nähe gerückt war.

Und da hatte er sich plötzlich entscheiden müssen.

Finnick hatte schon immer eine Leidenschaft für Literatur gehabt. Nur die wenigsten wussten davon, aber er hatte sich sogar schon ab und zu an Gedichten versucht.

Er mochte es, mit Worten zu jonglieren und fand es fantastisch, wie viel ein einziger Haufen an Buchstaben aussagen konnte.

Offiziell war seine Begründung für das Studienfach Literatur aber eine ganz andere.

„Mir ist nichts anderes eingefallen", hatte er damals seinen Football Kollegen erzählt.

Englisch sei immerhin das einzige Fach in dem er halbwegs gut war, hatte er gemeint.

_Beachten Sie in erster Linie die Zielgruppe an die sie sich richten._

Finnick überflog ein paar Seiten, bevor er beschloss genug aufgefrischt zu haben und das Buch zuschlug. Er lehnte sich zurück und streckte die langen Bein von sich.

Sein Blick schweifte über den Campus und fiel auf das andere Ende der Grünfläche. Dort saß Annie Cresta, wie er, auf einer der Parkbänke. Sie schien in etwas vertieft zu sein. Was genau es war, vermochte er aus dieser Distanz nicht zu sagen.

Weil er nichts mehr zu tun hatte und insgeheim auch hoffte etwas über die Wettpflicht von ihr zu erfahren, beschloss er ihr Gesellschaft zu leisten.

Annie und Johanna hatten, seit die Wette vor zwei Tagen aufgelöst worden war, noch kein Wort über die Aufgabe der Jungs verloren. Ein Zustand der den beiden sehr zu schaffen machte.

„Hey Cresta!", Finnick ließ sich neben Annie auf die Bank fallen.

Das Mädchen fuhr erschrocken hoch und sah Finn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

„Ach du bist es nur." erleichtert blickte Annie zu ihm auf.

„Was hast du denn gedacht? Ein Kidnapper?", er grinste sein Gegenüber an.

„Na ja. Keine Ahnung. Auf alle Fälle hast du mich erschreckt." vorwurfsvoll sah sie ihn an.

Finnick schmunzelte belustigt. „Dafür braucht es bei dir aber nicht viel oder?"

Annie verdrehte die Augen. „Was machst du eigentlich hier?"

„Ich wollte nur Hallo sagen."

Misstrauisch musterte Annie ihn. „Okay?"

Annie wandte sich, Finnick weiterhin aus dem Augenwinkel musternd, wieder ihrem Buch zu.

„Was liest du da?", neugierig beugte er sich zu ihr herüber.

Annie nahm es hoch und drehte es so herum, dass Finnick den Titel lesen konnte.

'Ursprünge der Fotografie' stand da in dicken, weißen Lettern.

„Ah. Ein Exemplar eines Schulbuches. Wie aufregend. Ich habe noch nie eines aus nächster Nähe gesehen! Heutzutage ist diese Spezies so gut wie nicht mehr in Freier Wildbahn zu finden.", gespielt begeistert hielt sich Finnick theatralisch die Hand vor den Mund.

Belustigt sah Annie ihn an. „Bitte was?"

„Sag mal, wo kommst du eigentlich her?", ohne weiter auf ihre Frage einzugehen wechselte er das Thema.

„Ähm. Ich... Aus Oregon." verwirrt antwortete sie ihm.

„Oregon! Ein wundervoller Staat! Mein Großonkel Will hat eine Zeit lang dort als Hausmeister gearbeitet. Seine Stelle hat ihm zwar nicht besonders gut gefallen, aber von den Menschen hat er immer geschwärmt. 'Finnick', hat er gesagt.'In Oregon wissen sie wie man Gäste behandelt'", begann Finn einen Monolog, während Annie ihn immer noch perplex anstarrte. Der Junge konnte reden!

„Weißt du, ich hab nie ganz verstanden, worauf er hinaus wollte. Dazu muss man sagen, dass Großonkel Will ein ziemlich verschrobener Kauz war. Ich glaube also kaum, dass ihn irgendwer in Oregon jemals zu sich nach Hause eingeladen hat. Verstehst du?"

„Was... ja." Annie war überrumpelt. „Sag mal redest du immer so viel?"

Verwundert, in seinem Redensschwall unterbrochen worden zu sein, sah er sie an. Lange dauerte sein Schweigen aber nicht.

„Na, wenn es sich um eine solche Augenweide wie dich handelt schon." er wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.

Annie konnte nicht anders und brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. Sie wurde nicht schlau aus diesem Jungen. Andauernd wechselte er seine Stimmung, in einer Geschwindigkeit, von der Annie nahezu schwindlig wurde.

Leicht perplex sah Finn zu ihr herüber. „Was?"

„Ach nichts. Ich würde deinen Onkel Will nur zu gerne kennen lernen."

Finnick grinste. „Das lässt sich sicher ein mal einrichten."

„Sag mal. Nur so als kleine, völlig unbedeutende Frage am Rande. Du und Jo. Habt ihr euch denn schon auf eine Aufgabe geeinigt." vorsichtig fragte er nach.

Das war also der Grund, seines Auftauchens.

„Ja."

„Und. Ich meine. Was ist es?", hackte Finnick nach.

„Das wirst du noch früh genug erfahren." dann blickte Annie auf ihre alte, goldenen Armbanduhr, packte ihre Sachen zusammen und erhob sich. „Ich muss jetzt los. Man sieht sich."

…...

„Seit ihr bereit?" grinsend, die Arme verschränkt stand Johanna vor Finnick und Thresh.

Es war Donnerstag Abend und die beiden waren per SMS in das Zimmer der Mädchen bestellt worden.

Noch immer hatten weder Annie, noch Jo, den beiden erzählt, was sie zu tun hatten. Dementsprechend nervös waren die Jungen auch.

„Ich denke wir haben keine Wahl. Oder?" Thresh vergrub seine Hände tief in seinen Hosentaschen.

„Da hast du allerdings Recht.", freundlich lächelte Annie sie an.

„Also was ist es denn nun jetzt?! Spannt uns doch nicht noch länger auf die Folter." brach es aus Finnick heraus.

„Sollen wirs ihnen sagen?" Johanna wandte sich an Annie.

„Hmm. Na ich weiß nicht." Die Mädchen sahen sich grinsend an.

Finnick und Thresh stöhnten zeitgleich auf.

„Na gut." Johann rieb sich die Hände. „Wir haben uns folgendes überlegt..."

…...

Nun war es also soweit. Wiese auf dem Campus barst gerade zu vor Menschen und Finnick und Thresh standen, in rote Houston Cougar Jacken und barfuß am Rande der großen Wiese.

„Seid ihr bereit?", breit grinsend ah Annie sie an.

Thresh war ein wenig blass um die Nase, jedoch Finnick konnte man keine Nervosität ansehen, sein typisches, schelmisches Glitzern war immer noch in seinen Augen zu sehen. Und er trotz allem schmunzelte er erwartungsvoll.

Johanna beäugte ihn kritisch. „Dir macht das ganze viel zu viel Spaß, Odair!", beklagte sie sich.

Johanna und Annie hatten eine ganze Nacht lang darüber gebrütet, wie, wo, und wann die Pflicht der Jungs eingelöst werden sollte.

_~Flashback~_

„_Ich bin immer noch für den Jenny-Goddwill-Armband-Klau." Johanna lungerte, die Füße auf ihrem Schreibtisch auf ihrem Bürostuhl._

„_Aber das ist kriminell! Das können wir nicht machen. Was hat dir Goodwill denn jemals getan?"_

_Annie saß, ihr rechtes Bein an sich gezogen, das linke ausgestreckt mit dem Rücken an ihr Bett gelehnt._

„_Na nichts! Aber sie nervt!"_

„_Wie oft hast du mit ihr gesprochen? Ein Mal?" _

„_Okay. Dann eben nicht Goodwills Armband. Aber schlag was besseres vor!" genervt verdrehte Jo die Augen._

„_Wir sollten etwas machen, dass wirklich Auswirkung hat."_

„_Und an was hast du da gedacht? Willst du etwa die Stromzufuhr der ganzen Stadt lahm legen?"_

„_Es muss ja nicht gleich so extrem sein. Wir könnten... Ich hab's!" Aufgeregt richtete sich Annie auf._

_Zweifelnd blickte Jo zu ihr herunter._

„_Lass uns die Raumpläne des Colleges über den Haufen schmeißen! Für die Professoren gibt es, wie für uns, auch ein schwarzes Brett, auf dem steht wer wann in welchem Hörsaal Unterricht hat. Und, ich meine, so früh im Semester kennen die ihre Zuteilungen noch lange nicht auswendig..."_

„_Du meinst also, wir tauschen Hörsäle und Uhrzeiten und das College steht Kopf."_

„_So in etwa." Annie nickte ihr zu._

„_Die Idee ist gut. Aber für die Jungs ist das doch keine große Herausforderung. Sie müssen einfach nur in den Unitreffpunkt und ein paar Zettelchen verschieben." Johanna schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich will sie bis auf die Knochen blamieren!"_

_Annie kratze sich ratlos am Hinterkopf. „Na dann weiß ich auch nicht. Ich meine, wir könnten sie ja einfach nackt über den Campus laufen lassen, aber das ist ziemlich einfallslos."_

_Johanna richtete sich begeistert auf. „Was hast du gerade gesagt?"_

„_Du meinst nackt über den Campus? Hältst du das wirklich für eine gute Idee?" Annie war skeptisch._

„_Ach komm schon, ich scheiß auf ausgelutscht! Wir lassen sie durch die überfüllte Wiese rennen.", Jo war hellauf begeistert._

„_Na ja, es hätte ja schon etwas." Annie schmunzelte._

_Da aber schien Johanna etwas einzufallen. „Ach verdammt!"sie sprang auf und trat mit ihrem Fuß fest gegen ihr Bettgestell. „Ich wette Finnick haben sowieso schon so gut wie alle UH Mädchen nackt gesehen. Bei seinem Sexualtrieb!" Ein weiters mal stieß sie ihren Fuß gegen das Bett._

_Annie konnte einfach nicht anders. Sie brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. _

_Kurz blickte Johanna perplex zu ihr herüber und stimmte dann in ihr Lachen ein._

_~Flashback Ende~_

„Okay auf drei geht's los!", Johanna stellte sich vor die Jungs.

„Und vergesst nicht, über die Wiese, dann eine Runde durch den Unitreff und anschließend zur Bibliothek."

„Okidoki!" Finnick tat als würde er sich dehnen.

„Eins...", Jo rieb sich erwartungsvoll die Hände.

Annie stellte sich neben Johanna, „...Zwei..."

Die Jungs griffen nach den Gürteln ihrer Bademäntel...

„...Drei!"

Auf Johannas Kommando liefen Finn und Thresh los.

Jo und Annie kugelten sich vor lachen, es sah einfach zu witzig aus.

Finnick und Thresh, beide in nichts als pinke Bikinioberteile und ebenfalls pinke Springtangas gehüllt, über die überfüllte Wiese laufend, während ihnen die Blicke der gesamten Uni folgten.

Finnick wedelte dabei mit seinen Händen und johlte laut, wodurch wirklich niemandem die Aktion entgehen konnte.

Mittlerweile hatte die beiden den Universitätstreff erreicht und Annie heulte vor Lachen.

„Sag mal flennst du, Cresta?", Johanna, sich ebenfalls den Bauch haltend, beäugte ihre Mitbewohnerin lachend.

„Ja.", Annie schniefte. „Ich fange ständig gleich zu heulen an, wenn ich lache." Weiterhin kichernd, wischte sie sich über die Augen.

Schon kurze Zeit später erschienen Finnick und Thresh wieder in der Tür des Unitreffs. Jetzt erst hatten Jo und Annie auch wirklich Blick auf ihre Vorderseite. Der pinke Stoff bedeckte gerade mal das nötigste. Thresh versuchte, sichtlich gestresst, das Gewackel halbwegs unter Kontrolle zu halten während Finnick sich nicht darum scherte und immer noch lachend und johlend auf die Bibliothek zusteuerte.

Um einen besseren Blick auf das ganze zu haben, beschlossen Annie und Johanna den beiden nach zu laufen, aber schon nach wenigen Metern bekamen sie vom vielen Lachen Seitenstechen und mussten auf schnelles Gehen umsteigen.

„Du hattest Recht. Scheiß auf ausgelutscht!" Immer noch heulend versuchte Annie mit ihren Händen irgendwie ihr Make Up zu retten

„Oh ja! Das war eine geniale Idee. Obwohl ich auch zu gerne Jenny Goodwills Gesicht gesehen hätte." meinte Jo japsend.

Plötzlich hörten sie ein lautes Kreischen. Perplex sahen sich die Mädchen an, als auf einmal die Tür zur Bibliothek wieder aufgestoßen wurde und Finn und Thresh heraus stürmten.

Das Lachen war nun auch von Finnicks Gesicht verschwunden und gerade als Johanna ihm zurufen wollte, was los war, schwang die Tür erneut auf und Miss Roslyn, die zierliche und schon betagte Bibliotheks Angestellte hastete, einen ausgefransten Besen in der Hand, den Jungen nach.

Erneut brachen Jo und Annie in Gelächter aus.

Von diesem Tag an waren Jo und Annie offiziell Freundinnen.


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

~Annie~

"Oh Mann. Endlich Wochenende!" Thresh ließ neben Annie auf eine der dunkelbraunen Lederbänke in "Molly's Pub" fallen.

"Das kannst du laut sagen." Finnick reichte Thresh ein Bier, dieser nahm einen kräftigen Schluck und lehnte sich dann in der Bank zurück.

Johanna, die, im Schneidersitz, Thresh gegenüber saß, sah auf. "Geht ihr morgen abend zu Mike Sullivan's Party?"

Annie zuckte mit den Schultern und warf sich eine Hand voller Erdnüsse in den Mund. "Ich weiß nicht. Ich kenne den Kerl ja eigentlich überhaupt nicht."

"Ach komm Annie, das ist doch egal.", Finnick lehnte sich über den Tisch zu ihr herüber. "Die Hälfte der Leute, die da sein werden, kennen ihn nicht."

"Stimmt. Ich hab glaub ich erst einmal mit ihm gesprochen. Das war bei einem Footballspiel. Er wollte wissen wo es zum Klo ging.", bekräftigte Thresh

"Wie romantisch!", Finnick fasste sich theatralisch ans Herz.

Thresh kopierte seinen Gesichtsausdruck. "Ich weiß."

"Okay. Ignorier die Spinner. Ich weiß ja, dass man, bei euch im Norden, nur auf Partys geht, wo man jeden einzelnen Gast kennt, aber hier ist das nun mal etwas anders." mit einem leicht spöttischen Unterton redete sie auf Annie ein. "Das Motto lautet, je mehr desto lustiger."

Annie verdrehte grinsend die Augen. Wann immer es irgentwie passte zog Jo den Norden an den Haaren herbei. "Ach, unser Nordlicht", hieß es dann oder "Für jemanden aus dem Norden...".

"Okay, okay, ich werde da sein.", kapitulierend hob Annie die Hände. "Apropos. Ich muss jetzt los. Layla und ich wollten heute noch zusammen lernen. Sie wartet sicher schon."

Bei ihren Worten stand Thresh auf und machte Annie Platz. Diese schnappte sich ihren marineblauen Übergangsmantel und rutschte hinter dem Tische heraus.

"Annie, du bist ein Streber. Es ist Freitagabend. Da lernt man nicht." Johanna sah sie entgeistert an.

Annie schlang sich ihren grauen Wollschal um den Hals und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich wüsste nicht wann ich sonst Zeit hätte Jo." sie legte das Geld für ihr Getränk auf den Tisch. "Dann also bis morgen."

Thresh nickte ihr zu. Finnick warf einen prüfenden Blick aus einem der großen Fenster. "Es ist schon stockdunkel. Vielleicht sollte ich dich lieber begleiten?"

Annie lächelte ihn an. "Das ist zwar echt lieb von dir, aber nicht nötig. Der Campus ist gerade mal 5 Minuten von hier entfernt." Damit schnappte sie sich ihre Umhängetasche und steuerte auf den Ausgang zu.

Aus dem Augenwinkel bekam sie noch mit wie Thresh Finnick spöttisch ansah und Jo ihm einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf gab.

Draußen schlug ihr die eißige Luft entgegen. Fröstelnd klappte sie den Kragen ihres Mantels hoch. Jetzt, Ende November, war es eindeutig zu kalt für ihren dünnen Herbstmantel geworden.

Es roch nach Schnee und Annie sog den Geruch begierig ein. Sie liebte den Winter.

In solchen Momenten vermisste sie ihr zu Hause. Sie war nun schon seit fast drei Monaten in Houston, hatte tolle Freundschaften geschlossen und fühlte sich auch eigentlich sehr wohl, aber als sie am Vortag ihren Vater angerufen hatte und dieser ihr erzählt hatte, dass in Astoria schon Schnee lag, hatte sie dennoch das Heimweh gepackt.

Es gab einfach nichts schöneres als den Winter in Astoria. Wenn richtig hoch Schnee lag und sie mit Clove, die im Haus schräg gegenüber lebte, Kekse buk.

Wenn sie mit Rusty, ihrem alten, zugegebenermaßen hässlichen Kater vor dem Kamin saß und die alten Fotoalben ihrer Großmutter durchstöberte.

Damit würde Houston niemals mithalten können.

...

"Hey.", Layla umarmte Annie zur Begrüßung.

"Hey. Bin ich zu spät?"

Layla winkte ab. "Ach Quatsch. Willst du eine Tasse Tee?"

Layla Navid war einer der schönsten Menschen, denen Annie jemals begegnet war. Ihre Haut war gebräunt und hatte einen leicht olivenen Unterton. Sie hatte endlos langes, schwarzes Haar und wunderschöne dunkle Augen, die von einem Kranz dichter Wimpern umrahmt wurden.

Laylas Eltern stammten aus Persien und sie war sehr streng erzogen worden. Ihr Vater war Anwalt, genauso wie ihr älterer Bruder Amon und so hatte ursprünglich auch Layla Jura studieren sollen.

Das Talent und den Ehrgeiz dazu hätte sie auf alle Fälle gehabt, da war sich Annie sicher. Aber es war nunmal nicht das gewesen, was sie wollte. Und so hatte sie, nach langem Flehen und unzähligen Gesprächen mit ihrem Vater, doch Fotografie studieren dürfen.

"Gerne. Es ist unglaublich kalt draußen." Annie nahm ihren Mantel und den Schal ab und hängte beides an einen Kleiderständer neben der Tür.

Verglichen zu Annie's und Jo's Einzimmer-Bad-auf-dem-Flur-Wohnung war Laylas Wohnung ein Palast. Ihr Vater hatte nicht gewollt, dass sie sich ein Zimmer teilte.

Er hatte Angst, dass eine Mitbewohnerin vielleicht einen schlechten Einfluss auf seine Tochter haben könnte und so hatte er dafür gesorgt, dass Layla nur das Beste bekam.

Was in diesem Fall ein Appartement bestehend aus Wohn-, Bade- und Schlafzimmer und einer kleinen Küche war. Es war nicht übermäßig groß, aber für Collegeverhältnisse der pure Luxus.

"Machen wir heute mit Geschichte weiter oder willst du dir lieber Bearbeitung ansehen?" Annie holte ihre Bücher aus ihrer Umhängetasche.

"Mir egal." Layla kam, eine Teekanne in der einen, zwei Tassen in der anderen Hand ins Wohnzimmer.

"Na dann wäre ich für Bearbeitung. Da bin ich das letzte Mal überhaupt nicht mitgekommen." Annie griff nach der dampfenden Tasse, die ihr Layla reichte.

"Du bist ja auch neben Marlene gesessen. Da könnte ich mich auch nicht konzentrieren."

Die Mädchen grinsten sich an.

Marlene Collins studierte ebenfalls Fotografie. Nicht jedoch, weil sie sich so sehr dafür interressierte, sonder weil das, ihres Erachtens nach, das leichteste Hauptfach war.

"Ein bisschen knipsen wird ja wohl nicht so schwer sein.", hatte sie gemeint, als sie sich kennen gelernt hatten.

Sowohl Annie als auch Layla mochten Marlene vorallem aufgrund dieser Einstellung nicht besonders und versuchten ihr aus dem Weg zu gehen. Was bis zu einem gewissen Grad auch gut funktioniert hatte. Dann aber hatte Marlene ein Auge auf Finnick geworfen, und als sie mitbekommen hatte, dass Annie und Finn befreundet waren, hatte sie in ihr die ultimative Chance erkannt, ihrem "Finny" näher zu kommen.

"Oh Mann. Ich verzeih dir nie, dass du mir keinen Platz freigehalten hast."

Layla grinste in sich hinein. "Dein Gesicht war zum Schießen, als sie dich auf dem Platz neben ihr gezerrt hat."

"Sie hat mich die ganze Zeit über vollgelabert 'Finny hier' 'Finny da' – es war schrecklich."

...

Skeptisch stand Annie dem Spiegel im Badezimmer. Über Nacht war es noch einmal kälter geworden und somit war es ihr schwergefallen, ein passendes Outfit für Mike's Party zu finden.

Nach langem hin und her Überlege, hatte sie sich nun auf eine graue Skinnyjeans und einen warmen, schwarzen oversized Pullover festgelegt. Um ihren Hals baumelte eine lange silberne Kette mit einem Herzanhänger, die ihr Liz zu ihrem 17. Geburtstag geschenkt hatte.

Ihre Haare hatte sie zu einem hohen Pferdeschwanz zusammengefasst, bei dem vorne noch einzelne Strähnen ihres ehemaligen Ponys heraushingen.

Sie war eigentlich ziemlich zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis.

"Annie?", die Tür ging auf und Johanna spähte herein. "Da bist du ja. Wollen wir nicht langsam los?"

"Ja klar. Bin schon fertig."

Sie folgte Jo aus dem Badezimmer hinaus, über den Flur und in ihr Zimmer um ihre Jacken zu holen.

Jo trug trotz der Kälte ein enganliegendes, rotes Kleid, das ihr bis zu den Knien reichte, darüber ihre schwarze Lederjacke. Sie sah fantastisch aus.

"Ist dir nicht zu kalt?"

"Klar. Aber ich hab die Wahl. Entweder ich ziehe mich warm an und seh scheiße aus oder ich friere ein wenig und werde dafür flachgelegt." sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Na vielen Dank auch."

...

~Finnick~

Mike Sullivan wohnte etwas außerhalb der Stadt, auf einer Anhöhe, von der aus man ganz Houson überblicken konnte. Er, beziehungsweise seine Eltern, besaßen einen Pool, einen riesigen Garten und eine Garage voller teurer Autos. Das Gesamte Anwesen schrie gerade zu "Wir haben Geld!"

Finnick war schon ein paar Mal hier gewesen, weil Mike immer dann, wenn seine Eltern auf Geschäftsreise waren, und das kam oft vor, eine seiner berühmten Partys scmiss.

Die halbe Schule wurde dazu eingeladen und so ziemlich die ganze Schule kam.

Wie Mike das Chaos bis zu der Rückkehr seiner Eltern jedes Mal wieder beseitigte, war Finnick ein Rätsel. Aber im Grunde war es ihm ja auch egal.

"Sag mal Finny, warum studierst du eigentlich Literatur?" Marlene Cooper blinzelte zu ihm hoch und wickelte eine ihrer rotblonden Strähnen um ihren Zeigefinger.

Sie war ziemlich nervtötend. "Mein Name ist Finnick."

"Okay also Finnick..." sie zog seinen Namen lang wie Kaugummi. "...warum studierst du Litertur?"

"Mir war danach."

Er ließ seinen Blick durch die Menschenmasse schweifen, auf der Such nach irgendetwas oder irgendjemanden, der ihm helfen konnte. Sein Blick blieb an der Tür hängen. Dort betrat gerade Johanna den Raum.

"Entschuldige mich, ich muss jemandem Hallo sagen." damit machte er sich auf den Weg und drängte sich durch die Menge.

Kurz bevor er bei Jo ankam, kippte ihm jemand etwas klebriges über die Füße und sobald er dann noch einmal zur Tür blickte, stand da nicht Jo, sondern Annie. Als sie ihn erkannte winkte sie ihm zu und lächelte ihn an.

Dabei funkelten ihre grünen Augen im Licht des Kronleuchters über ihr. Ihre Iris war plötzlich in verschiedenste Grünnuancen gefärbt. Von einem satten smaragdgrün bis hin zu einem hellen Lindgrün.

Ihm war noch nie aufgefallen, wie schön ihre Augen waren.

"Ist Thresh auch schon da?", Annie, die näher gekommen war, riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

"Hm?" er blinzelte. "Was?"

Annie lachte ihr hohes, klares Lachen. "Bist du jetzt schon betrunken?"

"Ich? Niemals! Ich bin stocknüchtern." langsam aus seiner Trance erwachend, grinste er sie ihn Finnick Manier an.

"Wo ist Jo? Gerade noch stand sie doch hier?"

"Irgendwo da drüben, sie hat einen Kerl aus ihrem Wirtschaftskurs gesehen und meinte er sei ihr heutiges Opfer."

"Das klingt nach Jo."

...

"Sieh dir das mal an! Der Hausherr höchstpersönlich knutscht mit unserer Annie.", brüllte Thresh Finnick ins Ohr und fing danach an hysterisch zu kichern.

Finnicks Blick fuhr herum. "Hä? Wo?"

Thresh packte Finns Kopf und drehte ihn so, dass er einen guten Blick hatte.

Finnicks Magen zog sich zusammen. Er hatte wohl ein wenig zu viel getrunken.

Mike stand, einen Arm über Annies Kopf an der Wand abgestützt, neben der großen wuchtigen Holzbar im Esszimmer der Sullivans. Die beiden waren in eine heftige Knutscherei verwickelt.

Seine zweite Hand fuhr über ihren Hintern.

Bei diesem Anblick, begann Finnicks Blut zu brodeln. Das war Annie! Was dachte er wer er war?!

Finnick war kurz davor, den schmierigen Kerl von Annie weg zu zerren, als Annie ihn aus heiterem Himmel von sich stieß.

Mike wich zurück und Annie lief auf den Ausgang zu.

Mike schien das nicht weiter zu kümmern und wandte sich an die Bar, während Finnick Annie hinterher hechtete.

Draußen angekommen hielt er zunächst mal erstaunt inne. Wann hatte es angefangen zu schnein?

Dann sah er sich um. Wo war sie hin? Sein Blick schweifte umher und blieb schließlich an einem Steinmäuerchen hängen. Dort saß sie. Ihre Beine baumelten in der Dunkelheit.

"Annie."

Sie hob den Kopf.

"Was machst du denn hier draußen?"

Annie sprang von der Mauer herunter und lief auf Finnick zu. An ihren Bewegungen konnte Finn erkennen, dass sie viel zu viel getrunken hatte.

Sie kam vor ihm zum Stehen und taumelte kurz. Finn fasste sie sofort an den Armen, um sie vor einen Sturz zu bewahren.

"Es schneit!", hauchte sie ihm mit geröteten Wangen und funkelnden Augen zu.

"Das sehe ich." er konnte nicht anders als zu lächeln.

Annie befreite sich aus seinem Griff und begann sich im Kreis zu drehen. "Es schneit!", jauchzte sie.

Finnick war sich nicht sicher, ob dieses Drehen in ihrem Zustand die beste Idee war. Aber er brachte es auch nicht über sich, sie davon abzuhalten.

Langsam wurde ihr Drehen langsamer, bis sie schwankend stehen blieb.

"Ich liiiieeebe Schnee!" fasziniert beobachte Annie, wie die Schneeflocken auf ihre ausgestreckte Hand fielen und dann schmolzen.

"In Astoria gibt es auch Schnee." Finnick konnte die Wehmut aus ihrer Stimme hören.

"Finnick?"

"Ja?"

"Hast du auch manchmal Heimweh?"

Finnick überlegte kurz.

Seine Mutter hatte drei Jahre nachdem sein Vater abgehauen war, einen anderen Mann geheiratet.

Er mochte Matt, und auch seine Halbgeschwister Zoe, Ben und Zac.

Aber trotzdem fühlte er sich oft wie der Außenseiter der Familie. Er war also froh, nicht mehr das ganze Jahr über zu Hause zu sein und sein eigenes Leben führen zu können.

"Ich weiß nicht. Manchmal vielleicht."meinte Finnick schließlich. Aber Annie hörte ihm schon gar nicht mehr zu.

Ihr Blick lag in der Ferne, in Richtung Stadt.

"Weißt du warum ich an die UH wollte?"

"Weil dir der Norden zu kalt wurde?"er grinste zu ihr hinunter.

Annie lachte kurz in sich hinein. "Fast."

"Mein Vater wollte immer, dass ich nach Portland ans College gehe. Da hätte ich jedes Wochenende nach Hause fahren können. Und ich wollte das eigentlich auch. Doch als es dann so weit war..."

"Da wolltest du die große, weite Welt sehen?"

"Ja! Ich meine, wenn... Es war alles klar. Weißt du? Alles war geplant. Ich würde in Portland studieren und dann, wenn ich mit dem Studium fertig bin, hätte ich in Larry's Studio arbeiten können, später hätte ich einen der Jungen geheiratet, die ich schon seit der Vorschule kenne, wir hätten zwei oder drei Kinder bekommen und..."

"Das war nicht genug"

Annie blickte zu ihm hoch und sah ihm tief in die Augen.

"Ja."

Annie strich sich eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr.

"Aber jetzt hab ich solche Sehnsucht nach zu Hause. Ich vermisse meinen Dad und meinen Kater und sogar meine Stiefschwester Andi. Ich... ich hab einfach Angst, dass das alles ein riesengroßer Fehler war.", zum Schluss hin wurde ihre Stimme immer brüchiger und ihre Augen glänzten verdächtig.

Aus einem Impuls heraus schloss Finnick sie in seine Arme.

"Mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken Annie. Am Anfang Heimweh zu haben ist ganz normal. Das geht jedem so."

"Wirklich?", ihre Stimme klang erstickt.

"Klar. Ich bin ganz sicher, das geht vorbei. Und außerdem, bist du nicht allein, Ann. Du hast Jo und Thresh und Layla. Und du hast mich."

Annie sah ihn, die Wange immer noch an seine Schulter geschmiegt an.

"Danke, Finn."

"Kein Problem. Aber lass uns jetzt reingehen, es ist arschkalt."

Sie löste sich von ihm. "Ihr aus dem Süden seit das nun mal einfach nicht gewöhnt."

Finnick gluckste, dann schien ihm etwas einzufallen.

"Sagmal, was hat Mike eigentlich getan, dass du ihn weg gestoßen hast?"

"Gar nichts. Ich hatte nur einfach keine Lust mehr in zu küssen."

Erstaunt sah Finnick sie an. Dann prustete er los.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 5**

~Annie~

Es war der Sonntag nach Mike Sullivans Party und Annie verbracht ihn damit auf ihrem Bett liegend, ihren Aufsatz für Geschichte der Fotografie fertigzustellen, während Jo lustlos in ihrem Betriebswirtschaftsbuch blätterte.

Sie waren beide noch nicht übermäßig produktiv gewesen, was vor allem daran lag, dass der Kerl aus dem Zimmer neben an seine Liebe zu Heavymetal entdeckt hatte.

Es war zum wahnsinnig werden.

Nach dem er 15 Minuten lang 'Master of Puppets' in Dauerschleife gehört hatte, war es Jo dann endgültig zu bunt geworden. Sie war aufgesprungen und aus dem Zimmer gestürmt. Dann hatte man eine Weile hören können, wie sie den Kerl zur Schnecke machte und daraufhin die Musik verstummte, bevor Jo mit einem zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck in das Zimmer der beiden zurückgekehrt war.

Annies Blick schweifte durch den Raum und aus dem Fenster. Obwohl es die ganze Nacht über geschneit hatte, war davon schon nichts mehr zu sehen. Das war nun mal der Süden.

Thresh hatte, vor einiger Zeit, einmal gemeint, dass selbst er, als gebürtiger Texaner, in seinem ganzen Leben nur etwa drei oder vier Mal mitbekommen hat, dass der Schnee länger als zwei Tage blieb.

Plötzlich summte Annies Handy. Sie legte ihren Laptop zur Seite und zog es aus ihrer Hosentasche.

_-1 ungelesene Nachricht, Finn -_

_**Finn:**__ In 30 min unten am Eingang. Warm anziehen. Ich zeig dir was Houston zu bieten hat.:)_

_**Annie:**__ Muss ich das jetzt verstehen? O.o_

Finnick war echt eine Nummer für sich. Was sollte das denn schon wieder heißen?

_**Finn:**__ Nein. Sei einfach da._

_**Annie: **__Was wenn ich schon was vorhabe?_

_**Finn:**__ Hast du?_

Kurz überlegt sie, was sie schreiben sollte. Ihr Aufsatz würde sich ja nun nicht von selbst schreiben. Aber auf der anderen Seite, hatte sie einfach wirklich keine Lust mehr sich weiter damit zu befassen. Das konnte sie ja auch später noch erledigen.

Außerdem hatte Finn ihre Neugierde geweckt.

_**Annie:**__ Nope_

_**Finn:**__ Na dann..._

_**Annie:**__ Na dann.^-^_

…...

„Tada!" breit grinsend deutete Finnick auf ein großes, kupelartiges Gebäude.

„Was ist das?"

„Das, meine liebe Annabel, ist eine Eishalle! Ursprünglich wollte ich mit dir zu einer Outdoorbahn, aber die sind etwa dreimal so teuer. Du musst also mit einer Halle vorlieb nehmen."

„Das ist es also, was Houston zu bieten hat?" skeptisch sah sie ihn an.

„Ja! Du musst dich einfach darauf einlassen.", erklärte er ihr wie einem Kleinkind. „Eislaufen ist klasse und außerdem gibt es in Astoria keinen Eislaufplatz, das ist also etwas, das Houston Astoria voraushat."

„Woher willst du wissen, dass wir in Astoria keinen haben?" belustigt sah sie zu ihm auf.

„Das gehört doch zur Allgemeinbildung.", erklärte er ihr ernst.

Annie zog die Augenbrauen in die Höhe. „Aha."

„Okay." kapitulierend hob er die Hände und grinste sie an. „Google ist mein Freund."

…...

Zehn Minuten später, hatten Annie und Finnick sich jeweils ein Paar Schuhe besorgt und standen auf dem Eis.

Die Fläche war groß und, an einem Sonntagnachmittag, ziemlich belebt. Liebespaare zogen Händchenhaltend ihre Runden, Kinder spielten Fangen und am anderen Ende der Halle drehte ein Mädchen schwungvolle Pirouetten.

Die hallte summte nur so vor Stimmen und Gelächter

Annie und Finnick reihten sich in die Menschenmenge ein.

„Ich war schon ewig nicht mehr auf dem Eis." Annie lief, leicht wackelig, neben Finnick her.

Finnick bot ihr seinen Arm an. Lächelnd lehnte Annie ab.

„Ich muss mich nur erst wieder ein wenig daran gewöhnen."

Eine Zeit lang liefen sie schweigend nebeneinander her.

Es war ein angenehmes Schweigen, aber schließlich schien es Finnick doch zu langweilig zu werden.

Mit einem Schwung drehte er sich um 180° und lief nun rückwärts, den Blick auf Annie geheftet.

„Erzähl mir was von dir."

Annie runzelte die Stirn. „Du weißt doch eh schon so gut wie alles."

„Nein, eben nicht. Gestern zum Beispiel habe ich zum ersten Mal gehört, dass du eine Stiefschwester hast."

Annie musterte ihn. „Nimmst du mir das übel?"

„Was? Nein.", abwehrend hob er die Hände, „Warum sollte ich?" dann verzog sich sein Mund zu einem Grinsen. „Mir ist nur klar geworden, dass du voller Geheimnisse steckst."

Schmunzelnde verdrehte Annie die Augen.

„Na gut. Wie du willst." Annie fuhr einmal um ihn herum. „Wie ich dir gestern, in meinem betrunkenen Zustand schon erzählt habe, habe ich eine Stiefschwester. Sie heißt Andrea und ist ein halbes Jahr jünger als ich. Ende der Geschichte."

Finnick drehte sich wieder so, dass er neben ihr herlief „Versteht ihr euch?"

„Du meinst ob wir uns wie typische Stiefschwestern verhalten?" sie überlegte kurz.

„Na ja. Wir sind einfach sehr verschieden. Sie ist eine typische Cheerleaderin. Sie hat... sie ist oberflächlich und zickig und sie treibt mich zur Weißglut und... aber... ich hasse sie nicht. Weißt du? Viele denken, dass Andi und ich uns nicht aus stehen können, weil wir nach außen hin nun mal nicht ein Herz und eine Seele sind. Aber das stimmt so nicht. Ich hasse sie nicht. Sie ist meine Schwester."

Finnick lenkte Annie um ein knutschendes Paar herum.

„Verstehe."

„Wirklich? Ich verstehe es ja selbst nicht ganz."

„Wie lange sind deine Eltern schon geschieden?"

Annie starrte auf ihre Hände die in, zu ihrem Schal passende beige Handschuhe gesteckt waren. „Sind sie nicht. Meine Mom starb als ich 13 war."

Finnicks Mundwinkel sanken. Er sah aus wie ein vollkommen anderer Mensch. Seine Grübchen waren plötzlich verschwunden und in seinen Augen fehlte das typische, schelmische Blitzen.

„Oh Gott! Sieh mich jetzt bloß nicht so an." flehend blickte sie zu ihm hoch. „Das ist jetzt fünf Jahre her, es ist ok."

Ein wenig hilflos kratzte sich Finn am Hinterkopf. „Tut mir leid, dass ich..."

„Muss es nicht! Finn wirklich, es ist ok."

Wieder fielen sie in ein Schweigen, diesmal aber nicht halb so angenehm. Annie wurde ganz hibbelig, sie hasste es, wenn Leute von ihrer Mutter erfuhren. Es war nicht so, als wollte sie nicht über sie reden. Vielmehr kam sie einfach nicht damit klar, wie man sie danach ansah. So mitleidig, bedauernd.

Sie beobachtete, wie ein älterer Mann ein kleines Mädchen an den Armen festhielt. Die Kleine war sichtlich wackelig auf ihren weißen Eistaufschuhen und auf ihrem Gesicht lag die Angst zu fallen.

Nach fast zehn Minuten des Schweigens, wurde es Annie zu viel.

„Ich habe mal Ballett getanzt."

Die Verwirrung war in Finns Gesicht geschrieben.

„Du sagtest, du willst mich besser kennen lernen. Also. Ich habe mal Ballett getanzt, zwar nur zwei oder drei Wochen lang, dann bin ich zum Bodenturnen gewechselt, aber ich war mal kurz ein Ballettmäuschen."

Finnick gluckste in sich hinein. „Ich hätte es wissen müssen, du hast die Aura einer Ballerina."

Belustigt schüttelte Annie den Kopf. „Hörst du dir denn gelegentlich auch mal beim Reden zu?"

„Klar. Ich bin mein größter Fan."

~Finnick~

„Jetzt du, erzähl mir etwas, dass ich noch nicht weiß." auffordernd lächelte sie ihn an.

Kurz überlegte Finnick. „Okay. Ich habe ein Baumhaus. Beziehungsweise hatte ich eines, mittlerweile haben es sich meine Brüder unter den Nagel gerissen."

„Du hast Geschwister?"

„Ja, eine Schwester, Zoe, sie ist zwölf. Und zwei Brüder, Zac und Ben, sie sind acht."

„Zwillinge?"

„Ja."

„Oh Mann, wie süß!"

Finns Gesicht verzog sich, als hätte er in einen sauren Apfel gebissen. „Die zwei sind alles andere als süß. Sie sind die Pest. Stell dir das nervigste vor, dass du jemals erlebt hast. Das hoch zwei."

Annie kicherte. „Ich wollte auch immer ein kleines Geschwisterchen haben."

„Hast du doch."

Annie verdrehte die Augen. „Andi zählt nicht."

Finn grinste. „Also zurück zu meinem Baumhaus. Es war schon auf der knorrigen Eiche hinter unserem Haus, als Mom und Matt es gekauft haben. Matt hat es ein wenig aufgebessert und dann war es so etwas wie mein zweites inoffizielles Zimmer."

„Klingt toll."

„Das war es auch. Ich hatte es zu Eltern- und Mädchenfreier Zone erklärt. Ein Ort ganz für mich allein."

„Wenn Mädchen nicht erwünscht waren, hieß das, dass Johanna auch nicht hoch durfte?"

„Jo war doch kein Mädchen."

Annie konnte nicht anders, als über seine Aussage zu lachen. „Was für ein Kompliment."

…...

Etwas später am Nachmittag, waren nur noch wenige Menschen auf dem Eis und draußen hatte es schon angefangen zu dämmern.

„Sag mal, warum willst du eigentlich Fotografin werden?"

Nachdenklich kaute Annie auf ihrer Unterlippe. Finnick konnte seinen Blick nicht davon abwenden.

Ihre Lippen waren voll und weich und am liebsten hätte Finnick hier und jetzt herausgefunden, ob sie genau so süß schmeckten wie sie aussahen.

„Mein Großvater war auch Fotograf." Sie holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken und mit all seiner Selbstbeherrschung riss er seinen Blick von ihren Lippen los.

„Er hatte ein kleines Fotostudio in Seaside, das liegt in der Nähe von Astoria, und immer wenn ich bei ihm zu Besuch war, nahm er mich mit in seine Dunkelkammer. Das war wie Magie.

Grandpa hat immer gesagt, 'Ein Fotograf fängt Momente'. Und das wollte ich auch."

„Klingt ziemlich poetisch."

„Ich weiß."

Sie grinsten sich an.

Plötzlich stahl sich ein aufgeregtes Leuchten in Annies Augen.

Sie fasste Finnick am Arm. „Wer als erstes am anderen Ende der Bahn ist!"

Er hatte noch gar nicht ganz realisiert, was los war, da war Annie schon los gesprintet.

Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem breiten Grinsen. Das würde er nicht auf sich sitzen lassen.

Finnick hechtete ihr hinterher. Annie war schon an der Mitte der Bahn angekommen, jedoch war Finnick klar, dass er gegen ihre viel kürzeren Beine trotzdem noch eine Chance hatte.

Gleich hatte er sie.

Kurz vor dem Ziel hatte Finnick Annie erreicht und versuchte ihr den Weg zu versperren, indem er sie zurückzog. Annie zappelte wild mit Armen und Beinen, woraufhin Finnick das Gleichgewicht verlor und beide, ineinander verknotet, hart auf dem Boden aufkamen.

„Ah! Finn, geh runter von mir, ich krieg keine Luft!", klang es erstickt unter Finnick hervor.

„Aber du bist so gemütlich, Annie" grinsend machte er sich noch ein wenig schwerer.

„Boah, Finnick! Ich hasse dich!" Annie versuchte ihn irgendwie von sich herunter zu schieben, doch keine Chance.

„Tust du nicht.", schließlich erbarmte sich Finn doch noch und rutschte von Annie herunter.

Ihr Kopf war hochrot angelaufen und ihre Haare hingen ihr wirr ins Gesicht.

Sie sah bezaubernd aus.

„Ich hab gewonnen.", meinte Finnick, als er sich wieder vom Boden erhob und ihr seine Hand reichte.

Annie schlug, die angebotene Hand weg und stand alleine auf. „Hast du nicht!"

„Und wie!"

…...

Als Annie und Finnick müde, aber glücklich, wieder an den Moody Towers ankamen, war es bereits stockdunkel.

„Das war ein toller Nachmittag, Danke Finn."

Finnick drückte die Eingangstür auf. „Nichts zu Danken."

Annie folgte ihm in das warme innere des Nordturms

Sie nahmen den Aufzug in den fünften Stock.

„Kommst du noch mit rüber? Dann zahl ich dir gleich das Geld für den Eintritt und die Schuhe zurück." Annie stand in der Tür des Aufzuges und sah Finn auffordernd an.

„Ach Quatsch. Lass stecken. Sieh es als Geburtstagsgeschenk." Die Hände in den Hosentaschen, zwinkerte er ihr zu.

„Mein Geburtstag ist im Juni."

„Und meiner im Februar, wie haben heute echt viel über einander gelernt."

Annie rollte mit den Augen. „Na dann, Danke"

„Nichts zu..."

Sie hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und ging.


End file.
